


you are my sunshine, my only sunshine

by Phsycopredgirl



Series: the sun, the moon and stars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff, Blood, Crack Treated Seriously, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gore, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mafia AU, PTSD and anxiety, Past Child Abuse, SUFFER WITH ME, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, be gay do crime, otp, somewhat of a twinswap, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsycopredgirl/pseuds/Phsycopredgirl
Summary: Luke is abandoned after years of being abused by his aunt and uncle when obi-wan finds him roaming the desert alone. After years of being missing obi-wan wants to reunite Luke with his sister and teach him about the ways of the force but needs help from a criminal lord to get them from the desert town of Tatooine to the large city of Alderaan. Han Solo is a mafia boss and A good one at that, with his trusty dog Chewbacca and best friend and coworker Lando they get Luke and obi wan to Alderaan. as time passes and the journey stretches on han finds himself caring for the farm boy and Luke develops a (not so) tiny crush on the mafia boss. Leia is a jedi and luke learns he's force sensitive,  with the world against them luke, leia and han must find a way to keep ancient jedi secrets from falling into the wrong hands while dealing with rival gangs and mafia's. through thick and thin the trio learn how to navigate their new lives with one another.
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Series: the sun, the moon and stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541221
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. What Once Was Lost Is Now Found

**Author's Note:**

> this is only a taste of whats to come! please be aware of the tags!  
this chapter has the following  
1\. abuse/violence  
2\. child neglect  
if you're uncomfortable with this please turn back now! there will be more chapters that will be safer but this story isn't for kids folks.  
the first chapter isn't the greatest as I have trouble starting stories but the next chapter is gonna be better I promise!

“Shut it!” the tall burly man screamed into the freckled face of his nephew his breath reeking of moonshine and cigarettes as his large calloused hand wrapped around Luke's pale slender throat. Aunt Beru watched silently from the passenger side of the dented old grey pickup truck a silent witness to the abuse before her, watching her husband pin their nephew to the warm dry sand as the sun set.  
Luke turned his head and coughed trying to squirm away whimpering softly.  
‘Please Uncle Owen I’m sorry...” Uncle Owen's scowl deepened his red bloated face contorting in his rage. Luke could only whimper and turn his head as Owen’s fist collided with ground inches from Luke's face coming dangerously close to knocking his lights out. The cooling desert sand pressed and scratched uncomfortably at his exposed neck and back making the young man squirm.   
“You’ve been a pain in our sides since you were born! You’re lucky I couldn’t get my rifle before the fire forced us out, if I had that I'd put you down like the useless dog you are.” malice dripped from Owen's words as spittle sprinkled his nephews face.  
Luke screwed his eyes shut praying his uncle would just finish him off, Praying he would tighten his grip until all the life left Luke's form. The pressure began to lessen more and more as Owen stood up glaring down at his bruised and bloodied nephew.   
Working up a load of phlegm and saliva Owen spit on the young man still laying still on the ground before turning on his heel and walking towards the truck. Luke flinched as the loogie landed on his bare chest making him turn his head to stare up at the darkening sky before slowly sitting up, His body ached and burned as he fought to sit up properly.   
The roar of the pickup truck’s engine coming to life startled him into laying back down for a moment. Is this it? Would his uncle end his life by running him over in the rusty grey pick up truck leaving him there on the side of the cracked pavement like some unlucky coyote or armadillo?   
No, The engine warmed as Luke pulled himself up just enough to look his aunt in the eyes as they pulled away leaving him behind in the cold dark desert like some sort of old dog that passed its puppy days and lost the love of his family.   
For the first time in Luke Skywalker's 19 years of life he was completely alone.

Softness surrounded Luke's gaunt form, pleasant warmth curled through his aching limbs as a soft mechanical hum reached his ears. Did he die? Was he in heaven? It had to be as Luke never experienced such peace before hell even his aching body seemed to be lulled into numbness by the hypnotic lullaby of the mechanical hum from an unseen engine.   
The young blonde didn’t want to leave the soft warmth that surrounded him, but as his exhausted foggy mind began to clear reality hit him like a baseball bat to the head.   
Memories flooded his mind and flashed before his eyes. _ Loud angry voices reached his room. Groaning Luke tossed in his bed trying to sleep, ignoring the voices Luke buried his head under the crumpled towel he called a pillow. As breathing became slowly more and more difficult Luke pulled his head up. It was hard to see anything in the darkness. Sitting up Luke glanced around his room, there was nothing different from what he could see but something didn’t seem right.   
Worry tied his guts into knots as the yelling voices grew louder and louder and the thick stench of kerosene burned his nose. Standing he stumbled off the dirty mattress and walked to the door. Wrapping his hand around the metal knob Luke yelped pulling his hand away. The knob was scalding hot! Panic filled his chest as he scrambled for the towel on his bed nearly face planting in the process.   
Wrapping the fabric around his hand and pulled the door open, The voices had stopped as the house began to grow uncomfortably hot . Fire filled the tiny sand filled cabin flames engulfing the living room and kitchen.   
He was trapped like this. Bolting towards the back of the home Luke could hear the attic creak its supports being chewed away by the flames. The thin walls never stood a chance and were falling with the flames. Large wooden planks fell around him as Luke raced to get away. Hot sparks stung at his legs and arms leaving his skin red and aching. The back door was swinging open the darkening purple sky and the dark sandy terrain seemed so close yet so far.   
Luke practically lept through the threshold his body shaking. Body grinding to a halt Luke stood still panting head whipping around eyes searching desperately for the dingy grey truck. The roar of its engine boomed like thunder in the quiet desert night. Turning Luke watched as the truck began to pull away, acting on instinct blood pounding in his ears. Luke’s body lurched forward long strides carrying him at breakneck speed trying to catch up to his fleeing aunt and uncle hoping to find some way out of the miserable desert town he called home. ___

_ _Luke jumped up in a panic adrenaline flushing through his system. Luke wasn’t expecting nor was he prepared for the stinging pain that clawed through his battered torso. Hissing in agony Luke crumpled into the nest of blankets that covered the small cot. Anxiety coiled in his stomach as his breath quickened tears stinging his eyes. Luke tried to fight back the hot stinging tears to no avail, whether they were from pain or fear Luke couldn't tell.   
Clear thinking was not an option as his body felt like it was being torn apart from the inside out. Clenching his fists Luke took in several deep breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth. A dirty freckled hand wiped away the falling tears baby blue eyes closing in pain. With slow measured breaths the young man willed his body to relax muscles loosening._ _

_ _Baby blue eyes opening Luke took in his surroundings, the small dark cabin was lit only by a small wood stove the small rustic cabin. The cabin was very similar to the hell-scape he had called home, at least before it went up in flames. Unlike his childhood home this cabin was only one room with a small wood stove sitting in a darkened soot covered corner rather than at the center of the home. Craning his neck in the upwards he was able to take in all four dirty bare wood walls whilst peering over his bandaged chest. The cot was the only furniture in the home besides a tiny rickety wooden stool by the door. It was a quiet little home the hum of a distant engine and the crackle from the fire burning inside the cast iron stove filled the home.  
Luke swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. Panic filled thoughts raced through his mind, ‘Was someone outside of the cabin or was he truly alone? Who brought him here? When did he pass out in the desert? How did he get here?’_ _

__ _ He wouldn't get anywhere laying in bed as he weighed his options carefully. Luke decided to try and slowly sit up which was easier said than done. _  
Planting his hands firmly on the metal frame of the cot Luke was able to slowly push himself up into a sitting position whimpering as the slow ebbing pain increased until he was upright. Once cleared tears stung his eyes blurring his vision as they threatened to spill over.   
“Hello? Is anyone there?”Luke's throat burned as he spoke voice hoarse and dry.  
Rubbing the front of his throat he tried to soothe the stinging pain in his throat. His own voice echoing off the walls was the only response Luke received. The silence that followed was almost suffocating to Luke, his old home was never fully silent neither was the tiny town he lived in. There was always some sort of noise emanating from somewhere but here the near silence of the cabin was unnerving.   
There were only two options for him now, stay in the cot and loose his voice calling out for someone or get up and investigate his surroundings and find who ever dragged his unconscious body through the dark desert. A deep hoarse sigh broke past his lips deciding to act on the latter.  
With a groan Luke rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms hoping to clear them of their blurriness. Pulling his hands away and blinking several times did the trick as his eyesight cleared. Pupils dilating as they adjusted to the dim light of the cabin Luke began to take in his surroundings more carefully.  
Books were stacked in corners of the room papers stacked on top of their worn leather and wood covers. Strange scribbles covered the pages and the large scrolls that were pressed flat onto the wood floor.   
The strange letters seemed vaguely familiar to the young man but before he could investigate further he would need to get off the cot.  
That’s if his exhausted legs were strong enough to hold him up.   
Tossing the blankets aside Luke looked down at his filthy beige pants shifting his legs experimentally. His legs ached but they were not as sore as his arms or back surprisingly enough. Taking a deep breath Luke swung his legs over the side of the cot’s metal frame wincing as a dull pain webbed through his sore calves and thighs as sore blistered bandaged feet connected with the dusty wood floor.   
Now standing Luke was able to see the tattered threadbare faded rug that covered a majority of the floor hopefully it would be less painful to stand on than the wood floors. grimacing Luke tested the waters as he applied pressure to his sore feet making his first attempt to stand on his shaky weak legs.   
It felt as if Luke was walking on broken glass and razor blades when he finally stood to his full “5’4” stature. Taking deep breaths Luke made his first step nearly collapsing as scorching pain coursed through his legs and into his torso. 

__ _“Ok , Ok easy does it…” Luke whispered to himself as he took another grueling step forward._  
With deep breaths he was able to take another step and another till he made it to the old rug. Hi’s suspicions were correct as the thin rug gave some relief, Glancing around the room a shining silver handle that rested peacefully on top of the stack of books caught his eye.   
‘What could it be? Was it some strange tool?’   
Biting his lip Luke fought his curiosity over the object as now was not the time to get distracted. Before the blonde could even think of his next move the sound shuffled footsteps that got closer and closer from outside of the cabin caught his attention. The sickly feeling of panic coiled in his stomach as it circulated through his chest. His throat tightened as his eyes widened and filled with terror a slight tremble seemed to overcome Luke as he was frozen in place. ‘Who could it be? Was it the person who saved him?’ panic twisted in Luke’s stomach. 

__ _ The old wood door slowly creaked open as a wrinkled hand with thin weathered fingers wrapped around its edge before the door opened fully.   
The wrinkled hand was connected to the arm of a gray aged man with a white beard and thinning white hair. He had a brown dingy cloak and a khaki tunic with matching beige pants and a brown belt wrapped around his thin middle Luke couldn’t help but stare as the garb looked strange especially for the modern day they lived in this man looked as if he had stepped out of the middle ages.  
Luke’s eyes traveled up to the man’s scruffy rumpled face as tired blue eyes peered out from beneath a sagging brow._

_ _“Hello there.” A soft smile pulled at the corners of the man’s mouth and something in Luke his anxiety melting away._ _

_ _“H-hi…” Luke managed to squeak out in his sore hoarse voice._ _

__ _ Peeking behind the elderly man’s thin shoulder to the open door behind him. The desert was so dark that the moon light could barely illuminate the slopes of the sand dunes. The elderly man raised a hand drawing Luke's attention back to his face ‘There is no reason to fear me Luke I can explain everything.” The old man’s voice was soft and soothing but that was not what sent a cold spike of fear running through Luke’s body. _  
“How do you know my name? I’ve never met you before.” Luke whispered his terror returning body stiffening.   
The elderly man took a step forward as Luke took a step back, wincing in pain.  
“Luke you can trust me if I wanted to hurt you I would've done that by now wouldn’t I? I could’ve left you in the desert if I so wished but I am here to help you not harm you my godson.`` 

_ _ “what?” Luke's head felt like it was spinning as the old man nodded softly._ _

_ _ “I am Obi-wan Kenobi your godfather, and I’ve been looking for you for the past 19 years Luke.” Obi-wan’s voice was soft yet firm._ _

_ _ It echoed in Luke's mind before his world faded into darkness taken aback by the new revelation. Before the young man’s body collided with the ground for a third time that night strong hands wrapped themselves around his biceps and the old man’s voice called out in panic “Luke!”._ _


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke meets Obi-wan and their journey to Mos Eisley and out of the desert wasteland begins but their journey is not as easy as Luke thinks.
> 
> (I'm bad at summaries i promise the story is better than this TT^TT )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings:  
blood and violence.  
thank you so much for reading next chapter is coming soon!

Waking up the second time was just as heavenly as the first, the soft warmth of blankets cocooning Luke’s sore body and easing away the dull ache in his limbs.

Slowly, his foggy mind began working again as he listened closely to the hushed song that met his ears. The words were unintelligible but the tune was mellow, melancholic and soothing. The melody and the chorus of loud crackling of fire echoing from the stove in the corner of the room had replaced the mechanical hum bringing a strange sense of peace to the cabin.  
Luke took a slow deep breath and cracked an eyelid open watching as the venerable walls were painted in flickering yellow light. With groggy movements, Luke turned his head towards the source of the light and song. Obi-wan was sitting on the small stool next to the cast iron wood stove, it’s small door open letting the light from the yellow and orange flames illuminated the cabin. In his wrinkled ancient hands was one of the thin scrolls that had been laid out earlier in the night. Obi-wan began to roll the scroll into a small tube, wrapping it quickly with thread and setting it aside before turning to face Luke. The old man’s soft smile returned to his aged features, tired pale blue eyes illuminated by the stove light seemed to beam when they met Luke’s own baby blue orbs.  
“Nice to see you awake, Luke. Do you feel better now?” Obi-wan’s orotund voice echoed through the sandy cabin.  
Luke swallowed softly, slowly nodding as he searched for his words. “Yeah...”  
Luke averted his gaze, looking anywhere but where Obi-wan stood. He slowly sat upright in bed grimacing in pain.  
Obi-wan chuckled,  
“You’re lucky to be in one piece. The jawas that roam the deserts would have torn you apart and sold you for a pretty credit.``  
Luke scrunched his nose at the thought as an incredulous expression stretched across his face. The thought would’ve been terrifying, if there was an ounce of truth to it.  
“Jawas aren’t real,” he laughed in a soft voice. “They’re just a myth. Tales to scare anyone or any youngling who wanders that far out in the desert.”  
The elders of Tatooine would always tell Luke and his friends the many bedtime stories of jawas and what they could do to naughty children and weary travelers who strayed from their paths and homes. But like many legends of the desert, they weren't real. And even though Luke may be naive, he wasn't stupid.  
The old man’s shoulders shook slightly as he chuckled, shaking his head.  
“Tell me, young Luke, what brought you so far out into the desert anyway?”  
Luke looked down in shame his voice barely above a whisper, “My aunt and uncle… left me out there. The farm went up in flames a-and they tried leaving me inside the house.

I got out of course and made it into the back of the pickup but when they realized I was back there uncle Owen pulled me out and… tossed me around.”

When Luke looked back up to obi-wan his smile was gone and in its place was a sullen look. A pit formed in his stomach seeing that expression on the normally friendly old man. With a sigh Obi-wan stood making Luke flinch, was he angry with Luke? Would Obi-wan strike him? Was Obi-wan upset that Luke didn’t defend himself against his uncle? Luke opened his mouth to apologize and ask for forgiveness when the graying man raised an open palm for asking for silence in a peaceful motion.  
“I must truly apologize, Luke. If I had known this would happen, I would have searched for you even harder and removed you from that home sooner.”  
The blonde’s jaw went slack as he looked up at the older man. Obi-wan didn’t blame him for anything! To top it off he was also apologizing to Luke and not berating him for his actions or lack thereof. The thought alone was strange to the young man after 19 years of being treated the exact opposite. When something went wrong, it was Luke’s fault and no one else’s. Being apologized to instead of apologizing himself was almost alien to him.  
Obi-wan’s wrinkled hand came to rest peacefully on Luke’s shoulder, giving a soft comforting squeeze. Despite the gentle smile on his eyes, there was a sadness in his eyes. Luke’s mind began to work again, finding his voice was. Though it was soft spoken. Seized by foreign emotions that threatened to overtake him.  
“It’s not your fault, Obi-wan,” Luke whispered, choking with emotions. It was a struggle simply to say those words.  
The graying man removed his hand from Luke’s shoulder and returned to his stool bones creaking and joints popping as he sat a heavy sigh leaving him as he relaxed in his seat.  
“But it is, Luke. The mistake was mine and you paid the price for it.”  
Silence encased the pair once more. What could he say? It was hard to argue with the affirmation in Obi-wan’s voice. As much as Luke wanted and felt compelled to take the blame, the sincerity in the elder man’s voice cut away those thoughts of habit. It was… hard to comprehend.  
Luke scanned the small room for a distraction before his eyes landed on the scrolls and books now packed away into three small leather bags. His interest was piqued, despite the heavier discussion just moments ago.  
“Obi-wan?” Luke’s voice was barely a whisper. Obi-wan turned to look at his godson once again. The fire nearby long forgotten.  
“Yes, Luke?” he answered.  
The young man swallowed and pointed to the bagged books. “Why do you have so many books? Are they written in the same language as the scrolls?”  
Obi-wan's smile returned, face wrinkling. “You saw the scrolls, hmm? Yes they are all the same language. It is a near forgotten used by ancient Jedi knights.” In a soft, mournal  
voice, Luke barely heard him add, “Like your father before you.``  
“Jedi?” Luke repeated, eyes furrowing in confusion. “What on earth is that?”  
Obi-wan’s hand stroked his white beard as he looked Luke over. Like an elder reflecting back on old experiences. Or even a teacher recollecting the knowledge they had on the subject. Luke waited patiently for Obi-wan to continue.  
“Why, that is what your father and I were. We were Jedi knights many years ago before your father's passing. An old order. Ancient even.”  
Questions flooded Luke’s mind. Like rapid fire, he asked, “What is a Jedi knight? What does… what does a Jedi knight do? How was my father a Jedi knight? Is that what all those books and scrolls are about? Are they about being a Jedi?”

Obi-wan smiled, laughing as he spoke, “Slow down, Luke. You’ll make yourself faint again. Here, I want to tell you all that has been kept from you for so long.”  
\----------------------------------- Luke looked up at Obi-wan from his cross legged position on the floor as Obi-wan set the last few scrolls into his leather bag silently contemplating all he learned. For the past two hours Obi-wan recounted his tale of Luke's parents of their plight and their sad fates. A proper family, now lost. His twin sister, Leia, somewhere in the world. A loving home, warm meals and unconditional love and affection. All taken and kept from him since his very birth.  
“What happens now?” Luke's voice was a little stronger now not as soft or hoarse but not at full volume or energy.

Obi-wan hummed, meeting Luke’s gaze, “Now we head to Mos Eisley to get a ride to the city Alderaan. There is a smuggler there. Goes by the name of Han Solo. He will take us there. However, the journey may take two weeks, but it’s the fastest option we have.”  
Obi-wan’s attention returned to the bags as he loaded the bags onto a small wood pack frame. There were still things to be done before they could even depart. And their time was waning.  
“Two weeks?!” Luke practically yelped in shock. “Is Alderaan really that far?”  
Luke had never been so far from Tatooine—then again, he’s never been further than a few miles from his old home—before in his life. In fact, Obi-wan's shack is the farthest he’s ever been from home.

Luke’s organs seemed to weave themselves into knots at the idea of being so far from home. For years, he’s wanted nothing more than to escape the abuse he endured. The shouting matches he’d get into with his uncle, the beratment and beatings. He wanted to leave the hell-hole he’s called home behind for so long. However, Luke’s fear of the unknown has kept him trapped in misery. Getting the chance to finally leave, it was still worrying.  
‘At least now he i won’t have to worry about them chasing me down,’ the young man thought bitterly to himself.  
Obi-wan rose to his full height, giving the cabin a once over nodding to himself in satisfaction. The floor was barren of everything but the threadbare rug and what little furniture he owned. There was little to pack and take. Be easier in travelling. But then he noticed the paling features of his godson.  
“Are you afraid of leaving Tatooine, Luke?” When the young man nodded, Obi-wan explained, “The world is rather large. There are many trials and tribulations that you will face out there.”  
Obi-wan’s appealing voice broke Luke’s spiraling train of thought. There was a moment of clarity that struck him. Before he could stop himself, Luke answered the old man’s question.  
“There’s nothing left for me here. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen are gone. So is the farm. I want to go with you to Alderaan. I want to meet my sister.``  
Luke's voice lacked it’s usual tremble and softness. He was no longer afraid of what was to come. He was ready to embrace his new life. Tentatively excited too.  
Obi-wan smiled wide at his confident godson, in the yellow light of the flames Luke looked so much like a younger version of his father Anakin Skywalker.

Turning on his heel, the graying man looked over his few items.  
“It’s a 2 hour journey from here to Mos Eisley,” Obi-wan explained. “We must leave now before the sun rises fully, lest we burn before reaching our first destination.”  
Obi-wan fished through his packs, pulling out what seemed like a mass of cloth. He held it out to Luke, offering the blonde young man a poncho and small bucket hat. It would help protect against the dangerous environment they would be traversing soon. Luke took the new clothes from obi-wan carefully as if they would fall to threads if he handled them roughly.  
Turning them over, feeling the material beneath his fingers, Luke could feel his throat tighten once again as built up emotions threatened to tear him apart from the inside. Leaving this sandy dustbowl felt more and more real.  
Tears began to stream down his cheeks, his lips and arms quivering. This was the first time in literal years that anyone has shown Luke such kindness. The last time he felt like this was when the old church ladies offered him refuge in the decrepit chapel during one of his uncle’s rages. A strangled sob tore through Luke’s throat, followed by one after the other. Knees feeling weak and shoulders shaking as vicious sobs ripped through his body.  
Before he knew it, Obi-wan's hands were on shoulders again, offering a comforting squeeze. It somehow only encouraged the sobbing.  
“Luke?" Obi-wan’s voice was soft and honeyed, but Luke could very well hear the worry laced beneath. Luke rested his head on Obi-wan’s thin broad shoulder while muttering in a voice barely above a whisper “Thank you...thank you..”.  
Luke repeated the words like a mantra, continuing for several minutes before he finally was able to pull himself together. Raising his head to face Obi-wan, baby blue eyes bloodshot, skin surrounding them pink and puffy, Luke faced the elder man.  
“Thank you, Obi-wan. For everything. No one has ever treated me like this before… I-I honestly don’t know how to feel about it.”  
His voice was hoarse from crying and holding in so much emotion. Luke used a dirty beige sleeve to wipe away the remaining tears that dripped down his cheeks.

What a mess he was.  
“I feel stupid for being so emotional over this but honestly I’ve never…” Luke cut himself off shaking quietly.  
Obi-wan spoke in a comforting tone, "Luke, it is all right. You are unused to kindness. I'm afraid there is not much of it in this life, but it is alright to feel. This kindness will not be the last you experience. Cherish it. Accept it.`` Obi-Wan offered a soft reassuring smile. “I will see to it that you learn to live more of it from here on out.”  
Luke swallowed hard trying to keep another sob from ripping through him as he listened to his godfather using his sleeve to dry his flushed face.  
“Thank you Obi-wan. I-I really can’t thank you enough.” Luke’s head bobbed rapidly his voice still trembled still thick from the recent fall of tears.  
Obi-wan squeezed his shoulders reassuringly and offered a soft smile. An immense weight felt as if it had been lifted from his shoulders the feeling of light and warmth filling the void he felt only moments earlier.  
“There is no need to thank me, Luke.” Obi-wan sighed softly, his hands slowly sliding off of Luke's shoulders and down his arms hands gliding over the thin rough fabric of Luke’s tunic. Taking in deep breathes the blonde was able to steady his trembling body. His nose was stuffy and wet and his cheeks felt tight and damp from tears.  
Luke pulled the bundle of clothes close to his chest, cradling them close to his body. They were plain and rugged but now they held a new sentiment to the young man.

Gifts given to him from the old man out of kindness. Gifts he'll forever treasure.  
“Set these bags outside as I prepare a few jugs of water for our journey,” Obi-wan asked gently.  
He pulled away, smile never fading as he left his godson standing alone. The door creaked as Obi-wan’s thin frame stepped out into the dim early morning light. Luke turned, unfolding the poncho before pulling it over his head, gently pulling it down he straightened the fabric adjusting it to drape comfortably around his thin torso. Despite the scratchy appearance, it felt oddly comfortable.  
Next came the small, aged and dirtied taupe bucket hat with a heavy black chin strap. Turning the hat in his hands, Luke tried to decipher which side was the front of the cap and  
what was the back. It looked all the same to his inexperienced eyes. Luke’s face contorted in confusion and concentration, tongue poking out of the corner of thinly pursed lips,  
brows furrowed in confusion as he turned the fabric cap this way and that.  
After a few minutes of struggling Luke huffed, giving up and pulled the small hat over his head adjusting the strap under his chin. He would figure it out another time. Maybe.  
Scanning the room, Luke picked up the leather bags with some difficulty and headed outside. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, painting the sky a dusky rose that  
faded and swirled into a darker mauve.  
On any other morning like this one, Luke would have been out doing chores while his uncle drank his coffee on the porch, waiting for his nephew to finish his morning duties. Luke inhaled deeply, pulling a lungful of the cool crisp desert air shaking away the lingering memory. After holding his breath for seemingly forever, Luke exhaled heavily,  
watching his breath as it formed a thin white mist.  
Studying the rocky landscape, his heart felt heavy again but not in sadness or fear. Luke was breath taken by the terrain before him, flabbergasted.

Who knew the desert could be  
so beautiful? The purple plateaus stood proud and tall in the distant stretches of the desert, while the slopes of the tawny dunes framed the morning sky. Luke view slowly tilted upwards catching the fading glimpse of stars that hung in the mauve sky. Soon, the sun would rise. And the soft hues of pink and purple would disappear, replaced with the  
crystal clear blue day.  
Groans and grunts broke the morning silence, drawing Luke’s attention towards the origin. Obi-wan was struggling to carry both jugs of water as his old fatigued body lacked its former strength and stamina to carry them for so long. A small panic overtook Luke at the sight.  
“Obi-wan! Let me grab those for you!”  
Luke’s voice echoed in the silence of the early morning as he called to his godfather, startling the older man. He rushed towards the elderly man as he slouched over, setting the chugs down on the cool sand. Obi-wan straightened himself up, planting the heels of his palms onto the small of his back rubbing the strained muscles as Luke bent down and lifted the hefty plastic jugs with better ease than the older man.  
“Thank you, Luke. I’m afraid these tasks are much more difficult to carry out in my old age.” Obi-wan's croaked voice strained from pain as he rubbed his aching back.  
Luke cocked his head to the side, worriedly asking, “Will you be ok?”  
But even in Obi-wan’s old age he was still stable, chuckling and offering a reassuring smile to the young man. It helped ease the worry a little.  
“You needn't worry about me, young Luke. I may be old but I am not willing to give up so easily," came his wry tone.  
It was hard for Luke to argue with Obi-wan’s self assurance as the friendly old man had managed to pull him from the desert and to his cabin. The old man’s arms fell to his  
sides as the suns crown began to crest on the sandy horizon line. Waves of sand began to sparkle and shine as the sky turned from peach to an array of gold and orange.  
“Time is short for us, Luke. We must leave now before the sun rises further.”  
Luke nodded turning on his heels back to the leather bags water jugs in hand. Setting the plastic jugs onto the shack's partially buried wood patio, Luke and began his search for any cords or tie downs for the bags. Twisting around, Luke spotted the old man slowly walking towards him.  
“Obi-wan? Do you have anything to tie these down to the pack frame with?”  
The old man’s interest was piqued before he began stroking his beard in thought. His eyes gleamed in remembrance shortly after.  
“Why yes, in the cabin by the stove there is bailing twine. Use it to secure the packs.”  
Luke nodded and entered the cabin. Stepping past the old threshold of the cabin, the floor shifted beneath his step. Scanning the room Luke was able to quickly spot the spool of  
ochre bailing twine in the corner of the room sitting near the wood stove. A rush of triumph flushed through him as he spotted his target.  
“Yes!” Luke's small shout of victory echoed through the cabin, making him grimace before an embarrassed giggle escaped him.  
Squatting down, Luke picked up the small spool of rough plastic twine. Luke gave the room a once over before passing through the old cabins threshold one last time.

With trophy in hand, Luke made his way back to the pack frame and its cargo. Tying the twine around the aged leather bags was easy enough as he looped the string through the  
handles on the plastic water jugs and onto the wooden frame. Pulling the plastic cord taut before carefully knotting the thin twine around the wood legs of the frame, Luke paid careful attention to the frames delicate cargo.  
Pulling back, Luke smiled triumphantly as he looked over his handiwork. Turning the frame around, Luke lifted the hefty pack by it’s cloth straps, slipping his arms through the loops. Luke let out a sigh when the weight of the pack finally settled on the young man’s back. This was not going to be easy lugging this thing around. He was already dreading the inevitable aches.  
Luke readjusted the straps around his shoulders, only to look up and see Obi-wan watching him. His wrinkled features lit up like a faint glow in the rising sun's yellow morning light.  
“Are you ready, Obi-wan?” Luke asked the graying man. A small apprehensive smile stretched across his face, concealing the bubbling anxiety brewing in his chest.  
“Are you?” came the old man’s reply.  
His hands resting at his sides, Obi-wan’s relaxed composure was somewhat reassuring for Luke. Already the tension in his shoulders were beginning to relax. Never mind the weight already present. At least it wasn't an emotional burden, the packs.  
Luke nodded in affirmation, taking a few calming breaths shoulders drooping as he relaxed completely, he was safe with Obi-wan. Why worry so much?  
“If you are, then so am I.” The old man turned, walking around the corner of the cabin and disappearing from Luke's sight. After standing still for a moment, unsure, Luke followed after like a lost puppy. He probably was, at this rate. One thing became clear to him shortly after rounding the corner of the wood shack. Obi-wan didn’t drag him on foot through the desert. Sitting before the pair was a dented, rusty old reddish-orange dune buggy that was missing its cage.  
‘So that was the mechanical hum from last night.’ Luke must have looked flabbergasted as Obi-wan began laughing again. It was a gentle sound.  
“Why do you look so shocked, young one? Surely you didn’t think I was searching for you on foot?” Obi-wan’s voice was filled with mirth and warmth.  
“Ummm, no?” Luke smiled awkwardly, brows furrowed nervously.  
In truth, Luke never really thought of how the old man made his way around. It never quite occurred to him. Not until now, at least.  
Obi-wan’s laugh returned at Luke's poor attempt at lying. Luke felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment, head dropping between his shoulders when he felt a familiar pressure on his right shoulder. Looking up, Obi-wan’s face filled Luke's ’s vision with a warm, kind smile on his weathered face.  
“It is quite alright, Luke. We have only recently met after all. You needn't be so hard on yourself for a trivial thing.”  
Luke’s shoulders relaxed as he raised his head again, still somewhat ashamed that he assumed that the old man would walk through the desert. Childish thinking.  
“I’m sorry Obi-wan. It was rude of me to assume that of you. I-I should've known better.” Luke’s voice was soft as he apologized.  
Obi-wan's grip tightened briefly giving the boy’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze.  
“There was no harm done, Luke, and thus no need to apologize,” Obi-wan’s voice was slightly scolding, but not malicious.  
Despite his fleeting guilt, Luke was able to relax with his godfather’s reassurance. Obi-wan made his way to the small buggy, sliding into the driver's seat as his godson following closely behind. Luke set the pack frame on the floorboard of the buggy as the engine purred to life.  
Luke climbed into the passenger seat, buckling himself in as Obi-wan pulled away from the old shack at a slow pace. Luke gave the desert one last look, saying a quiet goodbye to the home and life he once knew. Craning his neck, Luke watched the shack grow smaller and smaller as it slowly disappeared into the distance.

The sun rose quickly into the light blue sky, baking the desert in a dry heat. The arid landscape seemed to swirl and wave as if it were a reflection on a pool of water as the temperature continued to rise. In a mere two hours, the sun continued to rise higher and higher into the bright clear blue sky, making it a third of the way above the sandy horizon. The hours seemed to pass slowly as the rust bucket of a dune buggy skittered across the dunes. Much like the small black scarabs that called the sand dunes home.  
A small clouded dot waved and shimmered in the heated morning light. Luke thought it was a mirage of sorts at first. Yet as the dot continued to grow, it slowly dawned on the young man that they were finally approaching a village.  
Luke swallowed hard, the icy grip of fear wrapping itself around his heart like a serpent. At first glance the town was indistinguishable from the rest of Tatooine.

The closer they got, the more he could see. Obi-wan’s wrinkled hand found its place on Luke's knee, giving a soft squeeze.  
“It is not what you think, Luke," the older man assured with an even tone. "Do not fret too much.”  
Luke nodded listening intently to his godfather words. Still, the lump in his throat was hard to swallow.  
“We have finally arrived. This is Mos Eisley Mos Eisley Trading Post," Obi-wan explained as they drew ever closer. "You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious. Do not look at anyone and certainly do not speak to anyone. One wrong word will only bring you harm or worse.”  
Obi-wan’s tone was heavy and rough as he spoke quickly. The warning and fear were laced in his words like vines. Luke could only nod as they pulled up to the edge of town parking in front of a small shop. Though his gaze was elsewhere, distracted by the new sights.  
People bustled around the town in a flurry of bodies. Some were especially frightening in appearance, covered in nasty scars, weapons strapped in their holsters. Shopkeepers and merchants chanted, shouted and crowed to passersby offering deals on desirable items. They may have looked better off than the crowd but something in Luke's gut told them they were as dangerous as those carrying weapons  
Beautiful yet scantily clad individuals called out to several passersby as well, standing outside of a large wood and clay building. Luke’s gaze must’ve lingered a moment too long because just as he turned his attention back to Obi-wan, a sultry voice called to him from the corner of the building.  
Luke turned to face the voice, curiosity terribly piqued, and was met by the sight of a rather muscular man—dressed in tight fitting blue jean shorts and white crop top—calling to him.  
“Hey sweetheart, you look a little lonely. Want some company?” the man practically cooed.  
Luke's ’s face felt hotter than the desert sand at noon. He whipped around in his seat to face Obi-wan, his face having turned several shades of crimson. Luke felt ashamed of himself as a surge of indescribable feelings toward the man bubbled in his gut. This had never happened before! Doing his best to ignore the man’s siren song, Luke kept his head down and grabbed the pack from between his feet, stepping out of the buggy.  
Luke made his way to the elderly man, who was waiting patiently for his godson. Luke glanced up at Obi-wan who’s soft smile and kind eyes were replaced with a solid cold stare and serious expression. The expression his godfather was sporting was something that would terrify him if it were anyone else. But Luke knew well enough that the old man was only putting on a bluff to avoid any further harassment.  
Luke’s anxiety bubbled further in his gut as Obi-wan began to make his way to a small dirty cantina, Luke kept his head down following closely behind the white haired man.

As they weaved through the small crowded town towards the cantina Luke quickly glanced around. The booths carried all sorts of items from beautiful silks and jewelery to weapons and booze it was so fascinating to the young man. Tatooine never had such beautiful or unique items to sell or trade.  
Lined against the clay walls of the cantina, men and women of all different shapes, sizes, races and ages smoked and chatted with one another. Some were sitting, others standing casually. There some were even leaning against the wall. Luke quickly pulled his head back down, chewing his bottom lip. The flabbergasted youth made sure to concentrate between the ground and Obi-wan’s back. Anything that wasn't part of the flesh exhibit.  
Cursing to himself, Luke desperately hoped that the men wouldn’t notice him. But I’m new here! They’re gonna notice me no matter what,' Luke thought bitterly to himself.  
As much as Luke wished to just disappear from sight he still caught the attention of the men.  
One individual crooned, “Hey pretty thing, wanna smoke?”  
Luke turned his head ignoring the hollering man. Keep focus. Don't give them the satisfaction.  
The man piped up, “Ya’d look prettier if ya smiled, sweet cheeks!” Luke could feel his face heat again in embarrassment. A few of the men chuckled to themselves. The other men and women only glared coldly at the approaching pair.  
‘It’s ok Luke you’re almost to the door once inside they’ll leave you alone. Just have to make it through the doors…’ taking several deep breaths Luke calmed the swirling sick anxious feeling in his gut but his peace didn’t last long.

A sharp high-pitched wolf whistle echoed from his left the noise pierced his eardrums making him wince as the crooning man laughed. Face still pink Luke walked faster crossing the threshold to the cantina. The sensation of walking into the cantina was like splashing ice water on his face.  
Almost every pair of eyes landed on the pair as they walked past the doors, the crowd falling into silence for a brief moment before returning to their activities and drinks. Luke took to scanning the large room, the room was bustling with people as the cantina’s band played for their patrons. People packed into the few poker tables were squeezed into the corners of the room, men and women surrounded the dirty scuffed pool tables pool cues and drinks in hand.

  
A circular wet bar sat in the middle of the room a lone bartender passing glasses of booze to the guests gathered there. Hushed murmurs filled the room as the cantina’s cliques spoke amongst themselves shooting glares at the young blonde. The air was thick with smoke and hostility as Luke coughed into his sleeve, his nose scrunching in disgust as the thick tobacco smoke plagued his nose.  
Luke must have zoned out while taking in the scene because when he turned to ask Obi-wan if he saw their driver, the old man was walking towards the bar leaving Luke alone at the entrance. Stopping in his tracks by Obi-wan’s side, Luke lifted his head to ask the old man for his next instruction. But Obi-wan wasn’t looking at Luke rather he was concentrating on scanning the room for their driver.

Panic flooded through Luke’s body as he rushed to follow his godfather. Luke swallowed down his anxiety trying not to panic in the crowded cantina it felt like he was being suffocated. Despite his anxiety Luke managed to keep calm as his head sunk down between his shoulders following Obi-wan silently to the bar taking a seat. Obi-wan’s began speaking curious Luke looked up at his godfather on for his breath to catch in his throat.

Obi-wan stood next to a beast of a man, he had to be 7 feet tall, his face was broad and scarred he was sporting thick black hair and a well groomed full goatee.

The man’s tight black shirt looked like it was going to rip off of him the moment he flexed and from what Luke could see the man was covered in tattoos and scars.

Swallowing thickly Luke’s eyes dropped down to the man’s boots up and slowly traveled back up from his dirty dark blue jeans to the cold grey eyes that stared down at Obi-wan.  
This man looked as if he could squeeze Luke to death like he was an empty beer can. A hard shove to the shoulder nearly tossed Luke from his seat and jolted Luke back to reality, gripping the bar for support Luke turned to face the man who jabbed him. A portly rodent like man with small beady green eyes and his tall obese friend stared the blonde haired man down.

In a thick accent the obese man spoke his words slurred together into a unintelligible mess of sounds while he glared daggers at the young man.

Luke turned away from the men trying his best to ignore the duo when another shove nearly tossed him from his seat. Luke sighed and turned to the men again only for the smaller man to come nose to nose with Luke.  
“He doesn’t like you.” the rat like man hissed the foul stench of booze making Luke’s eyes water as he leaned away from him.  
“I’m sorry” came Luke’s short reply his voice stayed strong not shaking with anxiety he was feeling internally.  
“I don’t like you either” the man hissed again.  
The large man spoke again spittle flying as slurred gibberish poured from his mouth.  
“You best be careful I’m a wanted man in 16 states.”  
Luke resisted the urge to get out of his seat and back up to avoid the smell of the two men.  
“I’ll be careful then.”  
“You'll be dead.” the man spat out at Luke making the young man flinch and grimace.  
The tall fat man let out a loud gurgled reply, everyone at the bar rush and push others to move away. Luke tries to remain calm but can’t as his anxiety boils over.

The two men pull two hand guns from their waistbands as Obi-wan moves in silently behind Luke.  
“This little one isn't worth the effort. Come let me buy you something…”  
A powerful blow from the putrid tall man sends the young blonde sailing across the room, crashing through tables and breaking glasses and mugs.  
With a blood curdling shriek, the monster of a man draws a chrome pistol from his belt and levels it at the old man.  
The panicking bartender screeched at the group “ NO! NO! No guns! Take it outside!”  
With astounding agility Obi-wan pulls the silver handle from his belt illuminating the bar and crowd with bright blue light as the laser sword sparked to life.

In a flash the arm of the fat man lies on the floor, His smaller companion is cut in two. Obi-wan carefully and precisely turns light saber off and replaces it on his belt. Luke, wobbly and shaking is beyond amazed at the old man's abilities as he attempts to stand on trembling legs.  
The entire fight has lasted only a matter of seconds. The cantina goes back to normal, although the pair is given a respectable amount of room at the bar.

The other patrons refusing to cross the imaginary bubble that surrounded them. Luke, rubbing his bruised head with one hand and holding his bleeding nose with the other returns to the old man in awe.

Ben pointed a thumb to the now smiling muscular man behind him  
“This is Jason Valkyrie friend and accomplice to our driver.” Obi-wan spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.  
The man now known as Jason smiled wide revealing pearly white teeth and sharp extended canines.  
“Ya okay blondie? Want my handkerchief? You’re lucky your face is still in one piece my guy!” Jason’s voice was brimming with excitement as he spoke to Luke.  
Was Luke getting his face nearly bashed in funny to this guy?  
Twisting his body Jason pulled a small black handkerchief from his back pocket handing it over to the young blonde. Luke took the swatch of fabric and pressed it under his nose.  
“Dank you…” Luke’s voice was muffled as he pinched his nose trying to stop the bleeding.  
“Ready to see the boss old man?” Jason patted Obi-wan’s shoulder with a broad smile.  
“If Luke is ready so am I….” both men turned to look at the blonde.  
Luke was caught off guard but after dabbing away the blood from his nose he nodded silently.  
“Let’s go see ‘em then!” Jason turned on his heels and walked towards the back of the cantina Obi-wan and Luke following suit.  
The crowd parted like the red sea letting the trio through without problems. Luke could have sworn that this was all a dream, as if he were still unconscious in the desert or that he finally snapped from all the abuse and was living out a daydream.  
But the pain in his face and back of his head told him that this was real, very real. The corners of his mouth twitched before slowly being pulled into a soft smile, his adventure had only just begun.


	3. on the road again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not worried! I just don’t want to walk into a trap is all.” Luke stomped his foot pouting at the accusation of being scared even though in truth part of him was.
> 
> Jason released a deafening laugh that echoed through the hall drowning out the rock music momentarily as Luke’s face turned pink in embarrassment.
> 
> “Sure ya ain’t blondie, And I can promise there ain’t no traps or catches. Boss ain’t that type ah person to fuck with innocent people.” Jason rolled his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: VIOLENCE, BLOOD, MILD GORE  
thanks for waiting so long! if you like this feel free to leave kudos, comments, and don't forget to bookmark!

On The Road Again 

Neglected, haunted, dangerous, filthy, oh yes and terrifying were the words that came to Luke’s mind as he laid eyes on the long hallway that lead from the back of the bar into this “meeting room” Jason had led them to.

The room was closed off with a single thick black curtain that blocked the trio’s view of the room’s contents. An uneasy feeling flooded Luke’s gut as he stared at the black foreboding curtain at the end of the hallway. 

The surrounding wall’s white paint was yellowed and chipping flaking off the walls like dandruff, low rock music rumbled and shook the dirty walls of the dimly lit hall. Smoke billowed from the large back room the thick musky odor of hemp and tobacco permeated from the room. 

Surely Obi-wan wasn’t planning on walking straight into what could be a trap right? Luke was proven wrong as the old man strolled forward walking past their guide and to the black curtain. Fear clawed at Luke’s belly as he watched his godfather turn to face the pair, waiting for his godson to follow. 

His legs felt heavy as if they were made of solid marble rather than flesh and bone. Taking a deep breath Luke held it for a few seconds putting on his best poker face and tried to will his legs to move. Despite Luke’s best attempts to keep his expression neutral and relaxed his apprehension must have still shone through.  
A large heavy hand patted Luke’s back making the younger gasp and nearly jumping out of his poncho. Turning quickly Luke was met with a relaxed Jason who had a reassuring grin plastered on his face.

“Blondie ya ain’t gots to worry ‘bout nuthin’! You’re with me, I ain’t like those asshats at the bar who like picking fights with someone they think is easy to push around.” His voice was booming in the near silence of the hall. 

“I’m not worried! I just don’t want to walk into a trap is all.” Luke stomped his foot pouting at the accusation of being scared even though in truth part of him was.

Jason released a deafening laugh that echoed through the hall drowning out the rock music momentarily as Luke’s face turned pink in embarrassment.

“Sure ya ain’t blondie, And I can promise there ain’t no traps or catches. Boss ain’t that type ah person to fuck with innocent people.” Jason rolled his eyes his laugh dying down into a chuckle. His mouth quirking into a smug grin at Luke’s taut voice and his pathetic attempt at trying to hide his worry. 

Jason turned and with a few long strides reached the end of the hallway turning back to face Luke his smug grin never fading.  
Luke huffed blowing stray hairs from his pink face, straightening his back the young man took long strides rushing down the hall to stand beside his patient godfather and Jason. Luke could feel the rumble of the music in his feet as when he came to stand next to Obi-wan.  
Obi-wan’s stiff expression never faltered but his eyes had gone from cold and expressionless to a disapproving look as he stared at his godson.  
Luke could feel heat creep up his neck and onto his face in shame throat tightening he dropped his head in a silent apology to the elderly man. Obi-wan turned to Jason craning his neck back to look at the tall man before him who was sporting an aloof expression. 

“Lead the way.” The old man’s normally light voice was cold and stiff.

Jason briefly chuckled at the old man and the front he put on, turning the tall raven haired man pulled the curtain aside. The room was bustling with small cliques chatting amongst themselves, despite the loud chatter the tension in the room thick enough to cut with a knife. Very few of the patrons looked up from their seats at the scattered tables though the few who glanced at the men shot icy glares at the trio before returning to their chatter.  
Dark leather booths lined the walls filled with people gambling, drinking, and talking amongst themselves much like the ones they had seen previously. 

Jason trudged forward marching through the crowds to a small empty corner booth. Luke looked to Obi-wan unsure if they should follow the man, with a sigh Obi-wan strode onward paying no mind to the glaring eyes that began to follow him and Luke as they made their way to the leather corner booth.  
The air here felt just as strained and foreboding but with a strange electric feel, like the calm weather before the heavy winter thunderstorms.

“Hey wait here for a sec while I tell da boss yer here waitin’ for ‘em.”

Obi-wan nodded silently pulling a stray chair from one of the few nearby empty tables taking his seat, Luke followed suit mimicking his godfather planting himself in one of the stray chairs. Twisting in his seat Luke glanced around the room watching Jason pass through an unseen entrance presumably into another room. Despite the tense atmosphere Luke felt his worries melt away in Obi-wan’s presence, No one would bother them after what happened in the bar and anyone who tried would be rather stupid to try. Slowly the heavy weight of worry was lifted from his chest and replaced with the electrifying feeling of excitement.  
For years Luke would dream of similar adventures and scenarios, dream of starting out on some fantastical adventure far far away from his old life.  
Oh how he wished he could go back and tell his younger self that something amazing as this was waiting for him.

Luke’s train of thought was cut short as a soft pressure against his rib cage brought him back to reality. Looking down Luke saw Obi-wan’s elbow nudging his bony side.  
“Now is not the time to let one’s guard down Luke. From here on out danger awaits around every corner and we must tread carefully.” 

The old man slipped Luke a kind smile before a stiff cold look replaced it.  
Luke nodded softly, trying to hide his giddiness as he shifted in his seat unable to remember the last time he felt so excited about something.  
All at once a sickening uneasy feeling sent icy chills down the young man’s spine as the air changed suddenly. The strained air became heavier as the chatter fell into near silence, the hairs on the back of Luke’s neck stood on end as the eerie silence stretched on. Luke wasn’t ready for what he saw when he lifted his gaze from the table to his surroundings. Hardened criminals, thieves, murderers, assassins and the like were all staring at the black curtain door at the front of the room, something was scaring them into silence. 

In the distance the faint shuffle and drag of feet echoed from the hallway slowly growing louder as their distance shortened. Eyes never leaving the curtain Luke whispered nervously to Obi-wan who had taken the same position eyes never straying from the door.

“What’s going on? What’s happening?” his whispering voice was near deafening in the silence.

The black curtain shifted a large hand pulled it back, Jason filled the short door way as he ducked under the head jamb. Standing fully again Jason held the fabric aside for the slew of men behind him. At the head of the group was a scrawny brunette with warm beige skin, pale grey eyes that shone like silver. He showed little to no emotion with his taut features stiff and cold, dressed in a long sleeve shirt and jeans hard heeled boots clicking against the hardwood floors. 

The second man, a tall pale man, was similar to Jason in looks with shaggy chestnut hair. The tight forest green long sleeve shirt and jeans showed every powerful pull of muscle and sinew. His large frame ducked under the head jamb as he came to stand next to Jason. The first man slinked off to the corner of the room while Jason and his companion sat at a separate booth leaving the last two men in front of the doorway. These men came in side by side, the man on the right was tall with umber skin sporting a soft self assured smile.  
Unlike the other men in dark street clothes he was dressed in a light blue dress shirt and black slacks tucked over his short black leather boots.  
The man next to him with olive skin was wearing a smug smirk hazel eyes scanning the room landing on Luke.  
Luke couldn’t look away from the man as face turning several shades of pink at the man’s stare. The man’s smug expression grew wider into a grin eye’s crinkling as his hand rose and weaved through thick mahogany curled locks.  
Hazel eyes never leaving his own as the man’s smug grin grew. Luke could feel the warmth coiling in his gut as his chest felt like it was filled with butterflies. 

Turning away Luke covered his face with his hands taking several deep breaths the feeling ashamed of himself as a surge of indescribable feelings he felt towards the men bubbled in his gut. He could hear the crowd murmur to themselves as footsteps echoed through the silent room, growing closer and closer.  
\------------------------------

Han slid into the booth his cocky smirk was replaced with a steady look, facing the two men as his sauve voice echoed in the booth.

“I’m Han Solo. Jason here tells me you two are searching for passage to Alderaan.” 

“Yes indeed, if you can get us there fast.” Obi-wan’s cold reply ruffled Han’s feathers, his disbelief and irritation clear on his face and layering his voice. 

“Fast?! Have you ever heard of my team? Or of the millennium falcon?”  
His tone was condescending and slightly agitated.

“Should I have?” Obi-wan’s cold voice grated against his nerves. Gritting his teeth trying not to lose his cool composure he glanced to the blonde as the young man nervously glanced between him and the elderly man.

“We made the kessel run in less than 12 minutes! I've outrun the FBI and CIA, not the local police force, mind you. I'm talking about the big dogs now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?” Hissing at the old man. If this old geezer wasn’t satisfied with it he sure as hell didn’t need a ride!

“Only passengers. Myself, the boy, and no questions asked.”

Obi-wan tossed his head towards the blond young man his voice never wavering, Han watched as Jason and the blonde turned side to side watching Han and the old man argue.

“What is it? Some kind of local trouble?” his eyebrow quirked in intrigue.

“Let's just say we'd like to avoid any entanglements.” Obi-wan’s curt reply made Han’s face light up slightly. This old man was basically handing Han a golden opportunity without realizing it.

“Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance.” his shoulders and back lost their previous tension his face contorting into his lazy smug grin.

“Ten thousand? We could buy our own car and gas for that!”  
The youngest yelped in shock staring in disbelief at the smuggler, Han scoffing at the outburst.

“But who's going to fly it, kid! You?” Han couldn’t help but chuckle at the blonde, if this little farm boy managed to get here then maybe he could make it to alderaan but he would never make it all the way. He would get mugged or kidnapped if he made the journey alone, that's if he didn’t get lost first.

“You bet I could! I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen…”  
His heart plummeted in his chest for a moment as the blonde started raising himself to stand only for the old man to grab the side of his poncho with a wrinkled hand before pulling him back down tired pale eyes never leaving his own hazel eyes.

“We haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan.” Obi-wan bargained. 

“Seventeen, huh!” Han thought over the new information for a few moments wiping a hand over his face. These two were driving quite the bargain, sure he’d get his money but he didn't seem too sure about the price. Act over he dropped his hand to reveal a wide cocksure smile.

“Okay. You guys got yourself a ride. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four.” He nodded his smirk never fading.

“Ninety-four.” Obi-wan repeated with a nod.

“Let’s head out and get ready.” Obi-wan stood his blonde friend following suit. 

Han couldn’t wipe the smug grin off his face as he watched the pair stand to leave. The blonde was sassy and would be annoying but the money from the old man was well worth it. The sweet warm feeling of satisfaction flowed through and swirled in his chest as he shook his head slightly in disbelief at the deal he just made. From his right his caporegimes called to the blond young man. 

“Oi, blondie! Might wanna watch yer self leavin’ those asshats may have friends who won’t be really happy.” Jason crowed grinning ear to ear hite pearly teeth shining in the dim light. 

The younger turned to face the man swallowing hard before nodding silently, the old man hummed quietly earning the younger’s attention as they continued to walk on.

“Let us be on our way we have a few more arrangements before our journey truly begins.” the old man flashed the blonde a soft smile before his face dropped into the more serious expression he held while talking to han. Watching them as they strode forward through the crowds leaving a silent Han and Jason behind.

Turning to his caporegimes his trademark cocky smirk on his face Han spoke.

“Seventeen thousand! Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save us after Old Hill screwed us over. Get back to the truck and get her ready.”

Jason smiled at the brunette “On it boss.” Han watched the man slip out of the booth leaving Han alone.

Han chuckled making a move to stand when a jerky green blur caught his eye. He could feel his Han could feel the migraine coming on already as he stood. Greedo a tall thin man with sickly features and greased green dyed hair rushed to stand in front of him. With a heavy sigh Han grumbled dropping back down into his seat kicking his feet up as greedo slipped into the opposite seat in the booth.

“Where do you think you’re going Han Solo?” Greedo hissed in a nasaly voice making Han grimace.

“Just on my way out Greedo. What brings you here? I sure as hell didn’t hire you.”  
He scowled glaring at the man before him.

“Jabba's put a price on your head, so large that every bounty hunter in the state will be looking for you. I'm lucky I found you first.” Greedo practically cooed.

“What for? Last time we talked was at the piers and he was fine with me and our deal.” Taken aback Han scowled at the greasy man in front of him.

“Jabba's through with you. He thinks that it’s your fault that Rotta was arrested.”

“I had no choice in the matter! Even I get stopped and searched sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?” Really Jabba was going to kill him because his little hellspawn was acting a fool and got caught while running around with Han and Lando?

Han slowly reached for his gun under the table unclipping the small strap around the back of the hand grip gripping the cold steel of the handle and pulling it out of the leather sheath. Raising it slowly and resting his hand against his hip aiming it for Greedo’s chest.

“You can tell that to Jabba. He may only take your cargo.” Greedo grinned flashing his yellowed teeth, pulling out his silver blood splattered 9mm and pointing it at his chest. Han sneered at the weapon ‘seriously did greedo beat someone to death with it?’

“Over my dead body.” He hissed back.

“ That's the idea. I've been looking forward to killing you for a long time.” Greedo smiled grimly his thin finger slowly pulling the trigger of his own 9mm.

“Yes, I'll bet you have.” flipping his hand back catching Greedo’s attention while pulling the trigger of the 9 mm shooting first.  
The gunshots’ echo vibrated through the room heads turning and ears ringing as his smoking gun sat there pointed at Greedo’s chest. The bullet tore through skin, flesh and bone, grabbing at his chest Greedo gasped as the bullet embedded itself into the booths’ backrest. Gasping and panting blood filling his lungs and spilling down the front of his shirt, greedo slumped down over the table wheezing and sputtering before stilling.

Stepping away from the booth glaring at the corpse of Greedo Han looked around the crowd of spectators turned their attention away from the scene. Heads ducking down eyes darting everywhere but at Han as they turned back to their tables. Snorting and walking out of the back room into the crowded main bar of the drab cantina. Tossing a bundled roll of bills to the bartender he whispered to the confused man.

“Sorry ‘bout the mess back there.”

Turning on his heels the brunette headed out of the cantina whispers and hushed voices behind him. Squinting as he stepped out of the smoky haze of the cantina and into the scorching daylight of the afternoon. 

\----------------------

Luke hummed softly staring off into space shifting the hefty pack frame occasionally as it started to dig into his back. The soft crunch of sand and gravel under leather boots brought the young man back to the present. Obi-wan appeared by lukes side a was of rubber banded bills in one hand.

“The buggy’s sale will give us enough funds for Solo’s demands and will feed us throughout the trip. Are you ready Luke?” 

A soft smile stretched across the old man’s wrinkled face as his god son nodded with a smile, gathering the packframe’s straps Luke readjusted the pack one last time.

“I’m ready to never see Tatooine ever again.”  
Luke joked with a slight grin earning a chuckle from the grayed man.

“I can second that Luke.” the old man joked back with a chuckle.

Crossing the sandy roads and paths of mos eisley the pair made their way to the vehicle docks.The heat of the day scorched the dry sands and small wood and clay homes.  
Luke listened to the calls of the vendors trying to keep his eyes ahead of him and avoiding direct eye contact with passing bystanders.  
Slowly the booths and buildings thinned become more and more sparse as the vacant desert came into view filling the empty space, the horizon wavered and swirled creating mirages in the distance.  
Twisting and turning Luke scanned for the vehicle dock finally spotting a small silver dot dancing on the wavering horizon. Turning to face Obi-wan Luke tucked on the old man’s robes pointing towards the dot. 

“Obi-wan is that it there? Is that where the docks are?”  
Obi-wan turned and squinted at the dot before nodding in affirmation.

“Why yes it is Luke, we should hurry lest we get left behind…”

The elderly man took the lead the young blonde following close behind mind swimming in his thoughts. Sweat built up on the young man’s brow sticking shaggy blonde bangs to his forehead and cheeks while collecting in the band of his bucket hat making him grimace at the slick sticky feeling.  
Concentrating on anything else other than the scorching heat beating down on him.

Luke’s line of thought flipped through countless day dreams, ideas and thoughts of leaving his old life behind and what it was about to become, focusing on one or two at a time hoping that before the days end he would never have to step foot in the desert sands ever again. That is probably what made the journey over the sand dunes to the trading post and loading dock quicker and seem mostly painless.

The sight of the large dockyard coming into view rising over the wavering sand ridge brought him back to the present. The dockyard was filled with cars, semi trucks, vans and campers. All carrying criminals, travelers, and filled with legal and illegal goods. A victorious smile stretched across Luke’s face, the sweet feeling of triumph rushed through the young man as his steps picked up passing by Obi-wan. A large steady hand clutching his shoulder stopped Luke in his tracks  
Worry twisted in his guts as Luke curiously peered over his shoulder at his godfather watching the old man’s expression closely.  
‘Had he done something wrong? Was he being too eager? Was he supposed to keep behind Obi-wan?’  
Luke’s worries melted away as a reassuring smile split Obi-wan’s wrinkled face.

“Easy now Luke we do not know what we’re heading into here we should be careful and tread carefully. This place is no different than Mos Eisley.” The even modulated voice of his godfather brought reassurance to the younger.  
Turning back to the crowd of vehicles with a small hidden smile he strode forward with Obi-wan beside him heading to docking bay ninety-four.

\------------------------------------

The massive cold silver 18 wheeler stood in her full beauty at docking bay 94. Weathered cerualian stripes slowly chipping off her side marking out the years of her loyalty and use. Hauling loads of products and people she had proven her worth years before in her prime. 

Luke grimaced at the sight of the trucks chipping paint, she was far beyond her glory days and looking at her closely made the knot of worry in his gut tighten.  
‘She would fall apart before they reached Alderaan!’ Luke whimpered at the thought.

“This is it?! What a piece of junk!” Luke yelped in disgust grimacing at the sight of the silver beast parked in front of them.

Han stomped down the loading ramp at the back of the trailer flanked by two men dressed in dark street clothes, his face sporting a scowl after hearing Luke’s outburst.

“Hey watch it kid! She doesn’t look like much but she has it where it counts, kid. I even added some modifications myself.” Han growled closing the distance between himself and the younger man. 

Luke scratches his head unsure about following through, but what other choice did they have? Stay in Mos Eisley? No thank you. With a sigh Luke peered over his shoulder to his godfather who looked just as unsure. Unlike Luke Obi-wan began to move towards the hunk of junk and began to board passing by a smug Han solo. The smuggler smirked and winked at him before turning on his heel to follow after the old man leaving a flushed Luke behind.

Huffing as the stubborn heat refused to leave his pink cheeks Luke stomped off after the pair refusing to be left behind. Pouting his thoughts bitter he made his way up to the metal gangplank grumbling to himself all the way, ‘I won’t let him push me around! If we die in this metal death trap I’ll be able to say I told them so!’ 

Luke had suspected the inside would be full of weapons and crates of drugs,their travel space would be tight and cramped maybe even messy.  
What greeted Luke was quite the opposite. The space was open, well lit, spotless, and nicely organized, the front of the trailer was filled with strapped down crates. Halfway inside the trailers walls were lined with seats a small card table that was bolted to the furthest wall. It was actually pleasant looking and almost comfortable.

Luke nearly jumped out of his skin as a large strong hot hand landed on his shoulder giving the flesh a squeeze. Whipping around he came face to face with Han lips curled into a lazy smirk. 

“Welcome aboard the millennium falcon kid.”


End file.
